User talk:TheRadBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rad256 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Dude, if I was cheating for CPs, I would make the episodes of TNA CPs too. Also, do you know how to make a word into a link??? I can't figure it out. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo, rad, this is CB. You think that the extras for Are You Zimmer Enough? (such as this one: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1346186) count as episodes for the records page?? because then I move in front of Pumpkin631. What do you think? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 20:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) @catboy Well, all of your movies have at least 2 ratings 5/5 even the ones with no comments and barely any views. No offense, but it's starting to be a bit obvious. Maybe somebody is trying to frame you? IDK... but it looks like you are cheating. Especially with AYZE? Also, to turn a word into a link just do word @rad I'm preaty sure all of catboy's episodes of AYZE? always becomes a crowd pleaser because ZT users like the series. If I'm right, it makes sence. -JaAsZi @jaaszi Maybe, but users always comment when they rate, and AYZE? usually has a LOT more ratings then comments. @rad it didn't work???? :( -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) @rad maybe Dreamboy does it. Look at the comments. Maybe he just rates and doesn't comment Hey Rad! Long time no see! :D ~jenaarnia~ [[User:Felony Serano|'Felony Serano']] [http://www.axiomroleplaying.com/index.php?/user/68-felony-serano/%7C Send me a message] 11:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rad! That's right, I am on the ZT Wikia now! Blahbumian (talk) 23:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It's Me, What Ever. WHAT'S HAPPENING?! RAD. RAD, LISTEN IT'S ME WHAT EVER... I DID NONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT YOU SAID I DID! What happened?! I took a break from the webs sites for about a month... and you said I betrayed you? What is going on?! I did nothing like that! I was never the trolls! I didn't do anything wrong, believe me, please believe me and read this message! I did nothing wrong!! Do you really think we should stay "Frenemies" -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 00:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) @rad when will you continue House of Zam I really want to see what happens nextThatGamingBoy (talk) 13:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to get a new one out tomorrow evening. And trust me, boy will it be exciting :D Hehe this is Primo :pPercyJacksonfan12 (talk) 03:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) User Page How is spelling ZT like Zimmertwins suspicious?! And you could have just left me a message at my talk page, you didn't have to edit my user page... Run! Run! 15:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) If you have a european accent, voice all male characters except 13 and Edgar. But you were born in the USA, right? Anyways, just voice it and upload on a free file sharing site -Catboy who doesn't want to log in I'll do Edgar cause I have an American accent. But I might not do it, cause: 1. It will take too long to recite all of Edgar's lines from "ZT The Movie". 2. My computer doesn't have the proper software or whatever it's called. Dude, all you need is about one hour and a mic. Or windows sound recorder (unless you own a mac) Whatever, it's OK. Just, If you're gonna do anything, please tell me before my VIP runs out on the 16th (I may not renew for a week or two after that). -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 23:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I guess I won't do it sorry. Unless maybe I get a smaller role. TheRadBoy (talk) 17:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure, you can do the various unnamed males. Please let me know soon though. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Whoops. I mean various males like the policeman, and Eva's geo teacher, and all those guys -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:07, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess I won't do it. Sorry for letting you down - I REALLY want to do it - but I'm busy so I can't really find the time to re-watch the whole ZT The Movie to find my lines. Sorry, again :( TheRadBoy (talk) 16:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) That's fine....If you find time before I start voicing Edgar I will let you still do it, though. I'll voice Edgar last. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi rad.....so anyways, before you answer anything I ask here, I want you to understand that I completely understand if you feel uncomfortable answering these questions, don't answer them. I just want to be able to keep in touch with you, you seem like a cool guy: 1. What's your real name? (So I can look you up when I turn 18 or something) 2. What's your facebook/twitter? (Note that I am not allowed on facebook or twitter at this point of my life...paraniod parents :(....) So, if you feel slightly uncomfortable about answering either of these, don't answer. I'll find another way to keep in touch with you. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 19:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC)@ Catboy: My first name is Konrad, but I won't tell you my last name unless you come on my chat xat.com/Sarcy so we can PRIVATE CHAT. Facebook is rather for friends you know in real life, so I'd rather give you my twitter - I won't give yu my "@" name on the wiki since it includes my full name, but my Twitter name is Funny Polish Guy. Hmm....some software I have blocks xat (What the heck is OpenDNS?). Anyways, I guess I should return the favor. My first name is Daniel and I don't have a twitter. Yet. I'll make a shared account somewhere and give you the password in code. 19:22, January 30, 2014 (UTC)19:22, January 30, 2014 (UTC)~~ Why doesn't anyone go on xat chat Sarcy anymore? This is Primo btw PercyJacksonfan12 (talk) 16:53, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi rad...I saw on the last blog's comments how you wanted to make TV Shows. I actually had an idea and made a wiki about it :P Check it out if you want.... URL is coverbandfanfiction.wikia.com -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 16:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Are you saying there's no difference between a blog and a page? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 16:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I missed the organization meetings... still finding it hard to get a hold of a computer. D: Ima, aka Loverlover22 (talk) 01:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ...So Natemcq wants me to draw a picture of you... ...how should I be going about this? ._. Ima, aka Loverlover22 (talk) 01:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC) "A picture of 13 drawn kind of like the twins in your self-portrait" I actually have a lot of those... ^^" Please specify. Ima, aka Loverlover22 (talk) 21:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Almost done with your picture. It should be done in a few days (because it's really hard to get computer access). All I have left to do it the background and I'll be done. Ima, aka Loverlover22 (talk) 00:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) What? Of course I cancelled TZH...my membership expired, and I can't make anymore. Remember? Run! Run! 00:16, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, have you blocked HAILBUTTSEX yet as a wikia contributor? I don't think reboots should count as seperate series' -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 22:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Your right, you can delete the Molly page, (Sorry for the trouble :P) ~Mega Hm, that's strange, I could revert it without a problem. All fixed. ^_^ Loverlover22 (talk) 00:29, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Your series isn't crud! D: I actually haven't seen it, but I've been meaning to watch it. I've been meaning to watch a LOT of series, I've just gotten really behind on a whole bunch of them lately. :\ Of course I'll make a playlist! :D Loverlover22 (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC) No problem. :> I actually enjoy doing it. It relaxes me somewhat. Whoops, forgot my sig. Loverlover22 (talk) 20:41, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You're an admin, right??? Uh, I actually forgot if you are, but... Please ban the ip "24.5.245.119"... For a pretty good reason, just look at what they've been doing to the wikia! They changed the winning movie titles on the Golden Idol Awards page and I had to revert it. They keep vandalizing the Zimmer Twins page. They keep adding incorrect information and tid bits they think nobody would notice! It's as if I'm the only one noticing! I've even left a message asking them kindly to stop. No reply. Please help me. ;-; If you're not an admin on the wikia can you please tell somebody who is? Thanks... Loverlover22 (talk) 02:34, November 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm ready to be interviewed whenever you are. Maybe we should set up a certain time to chat on carlpedia or something other, maybe? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 00:12, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm on xat right now for a very short time -CB Hey rad, IDK if I'll be able to finish the interview on xat before this saturday...I probably won't have any access today, and tomorrow who knows. Maybe but maybe not at the same time you're active. Wednesday morning I leave and won't have internet access until Saturday, Sunday (I think. Maybe I will have internet access during this time). So maybe finish up here? It's not like you can ask that many more questions....is it? I saw the other episodes of SNL with interviews and you only asked maybe 5 questions... -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:09, January 5, 2015 (UTC) 4) Secret? There's no secret. I have a friend who sometimes rates my movies 5/5, and of course I rate my own ('cuz why not?). But there's no secret. 5) TBH, Naming my account catboy. Not my favorite username -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 11:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) rad, I'm tired of you giving me crap about whatever I do anytime I edit anything on the wikia. You're overreacting. I was bored and I recounted episodes because I knew I screwed up somewhere -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 17:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I never said that. IP check (geez...I never even watched House of Zam, I'll be honest) screw the trolls. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 22:04, February 3, 2015 (UTC) SNL Ad Thanks! Want a free CP from the Zimmer Store or something? :P Not really, Bookie. But, if you really want to, you can make "Arbor Day" a CP. TheRadBoy (talk) 15:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I mean, extra points I guess xD Sorry it took so long (liek, three days) to reply, I haven't actually logged in for a couple of days. I'm thinking of renewing in mid June or August, there's a few things I wanted to save up for first. Loverlover22 (talk) 01:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) WELCOME TO 'MURICA, BRO (that is, if you're there yet). Love and Llamas from yours truly, 20:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Rad ^ ^ BOO/)^3^(\KIE (talk) 20:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thanks Bookie for the birthday wish. Thanks Ima for the welcoming (sorry I didn't notice it earlier). HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (One day late... sowwy... I wasn't on.) :P Now we're the same age until my birthday... huh. Love and Llamas from yours truly, 18:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hard to believe that your old "Let's Break A Record" video has 10,000 comments on it now. That's like, 200 comments. Dang. Whelp, ain't nobody ever gonna break that record, so. Yeah. Congrats. :P You probably already knew, but congrats anyway. :P (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 06:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Why am I banned on your chat? PercyJacksonfan12 (talk) 19:05, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Can you please tell me why you blocked me on Xat again? I did nothing wrong, and if it's about what Mortex said none of it is true and it's dumb how you all focus on the past. PercyJacksonfan12 (talk) 01:37, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea why you're banned. I don't even go on xat nowadays. TheRadBoy (talk) 06:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) To: Rad256/TheRadBoy Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:08, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much! --TheRadBoy (talk) 11:39, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- It's Blah and I. Can't have too many admins. MegaGamer is a moderator, and I'm actually going to make you one too since you have been so helpful lately. TheRadBoy (talk) 03:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) hi theradboy. i am kbew. im nr905s freind. i am olny hair 4 a little while. New Admin Template Hey Rad, I made a new template. It's Template:BlockWarning. Note that it is only to be used on talk pages or blog posts. It takes in two parameters. If using the source mode editor, type Replace username with the admin's name, and warningReason with your reason. Why not tell Blahbumian about this? It might be useful later on. -GammaRay1-, aka Gamma. The time is 21:55 (UTC) as of this post. This content has been blocked by -GammaRay2- Hi TheRadBoy Hi. I am Thirteen Zimmer. Please don't block me again. I'm sorry. Blocking Request Please block -GammaRay3-. He made a lie about me. It was actually Psychic8 who said he was an enemy, -GammaRay1-, aka Gamma. The time is 14:23 (UTC) as of this post. I blocked him. Started a thread on the Community Forums to see if anybody can help me get him off this Wikia permanently. TheRadBoy (talk) 15:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Dude, if he keeps harrassing you just report him to the authorities. Pretty sure harrassment is illegal. Moderator Hey, I saw your reply. This is why I've been starting to show my face around here again, and I was meaning to ask you about this next month, but I guess I'll do it now. I was wondering if you would be willing to make me a Discussion Moderator for a little bit. Among several other abilities, Discussion Moderators are also allowed to delete blog comments. The reason I'd like to become one is because I've been wanting to delete my old blog comments for the longest time. I've said some nasty things in the past and I feel really guilty about them. I understand this is a very personal reason for wanting to become one. I would ask you to delete them, but there's a lot there and no one should have to waste their time cleaning up my mess. Regarding my inactivity, I haven't had a lot of time for internet lately. I've been busy with boring life stuff and whatnot. I'll try and help out around here when I can. Stormrox (talk) 20:19, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Done. TheRadBoy (talk) 01:00, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Stormrox (talk) 22:57, October 17, 2016 (UTC) All Done Hey, Rad. I've pretty much cleaned up most of my stuff. Thanks again, I really appreciate it. You may demote me to normal user status, if you'd like. I mostly intend to create pages for clips for now, so I don't really need to be a Discussion Mod anymore. I do have one more request, though. Could you delete my Stormrox page? I would like to create a brand new page because I've added a lot of personal info to the current one over the years. Thanks. Stormrox (talk) 23:40, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Done. TheRadBoy (talk) 15:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Unprotection request Rad, can you please unprotect the page User:-GammaRay1-? Thank you. -GammaRay1-, aka Gamma. The time is 02:37 (UTC) as of this post. It's already unprotected. TheRadBoy (talk) 15:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Request Rad, could you please block the IP adress off for personal information It's NR905, annoying me. He says I'm harassing him, but I'm not. All I did was remove a page that had false information. -GammaRay1-, aka Gamma. The time is 21:01 (UTC) as of this post. Admin Request So Rad, it's been a while since the NR905 thing. I feel as if I'm the only one actually editing the Wiki now...there haven't been any edits for a few days... Anyway, my main question was: could you make me a content mod or admin? I would feel more responsible to delete false pages. I also know proper ways to revoke bureaucrat and admin status because the rights were abused. Better yet, if you make someone a bureaucrat only themselves or the Fandom Staff can remove it, so if someone can get their admin rights back if there's something bad happening. -GammaRay1-, aka Gamma. The time is 12:48 (UTC) as of this post. Okee-doke. Do what ya need. TheRadBoy (talk) 02:00, November 5, 2016 (UTC) oops Sorry about the rules, Rad. If we can all agree on some rules, maybe you can put the page back. But just delete it for now. OR perhaps someone else will do it. mwahahaha i have escaped your evil plans -RealGammaRay1- (talk) Hangout We should all log onto Mega's "carl" Discord server alongside xat for the New Years hangout. His self-repairing skeleton, cyborg man's computer blood, programming immunity, alpha being, his knowledge expands exponentially as he rapidly evolves at infinitum (talk) 13:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Helpful tip You might want to consider temporarily enabling the "Require all contributors to log in" function in . It'll help stop spam/vandalism. Stormrox (talk) 17:35, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, I did that. Tried to IP ban them but for some reason it's not working. TheRadBoy (talk) 22:00, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I am new here! So, I've heard of zimmer twins before. Can I add new pages too? What am I supposed todo? FairyTalesGirl (talk) 22:00, August 18, 2018 (UTC)FairtTalesGirl Do you exist? are you still on here or nah